I need you to survive
by Mayrine
Summary: Voici ce qui se passerai si Jane et Lisbon se rapprocheraient au point de se comporter comme un couple sans en être un, et tout ça, à ma sauce! Bonne lecture...
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est peut-être un peu simple mais je pense qu'elle mérite d'être lu. Et il y a un peu de drame, mais peu, déjà que le drame me réussis pas trop... Je sais pas ce que ça va donner! Bref je finirais en bas, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Lisbon était devant sa télévision, comme chaque samedi soir à 19h, après une journée ennuyante qui allait sûrement finir comme les autres, une pizza devant la télé. Elle venait tout juste de commander sa pizza, elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle était affalée sur LE canapé ( vous allez comprendre pourquoi c'est LE canapé… x)), et elle zappait les chaînes une par une pour trouver le film de la soirée, mais rien ne lui plu. Elle soupira longuement en éteignant la télévision avant de monter les escaliers pour aller prendre une douche en attendant la pizza. Un coup à la porte la fit revenir sur ses pas.

"Jane ! Que faites-vous ici à une heure si tardive ?" fit-elle en voyant Jane sur l'entrée de sa maison, devant elle.

Mais il n'était pas habillé de la même manière qu'au CBI, il avait un jeans bleu, simple et une veste entre-ouverte qui laissait voir un t-shirt bleu clair qui faisait bien ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus.

"Lisbon, je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il poliment. Je… j'aurais besoin de parler…"

C'est la première fois que Lisbon le voyait bégayer et elle ne pensait pas que ça allait arriver, de plus, sa voix tremblait un peu, il avait sûrement peur de sa réaction, il devait penser qu'elle le renverrait contrairement à ce que pensait Lisbon, elle voyait que Jane avait besoin d'aide, de parler et de baisser quelques instants sa carapace d'homme insolent et enfantin.

"Vous… commença Lisbon.

-Un jour vous m'avez dit que je pouvais venir vous voir quand je voulais, quand je me sentais mal et que j'avais envi de parler… Ca tient toujours ?"demanda-t-il timidement.

En effet, elle se souvenait de ce jour où ils avaient encore retrouver un cadavre laisser par John Le rouge, sauf que Jane avait craqué ce jour là, puis Lisbon le lui avait proposé, et apparemment il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Et puis Jane n'avait pas son sourire enfantin, ni le charmeur, ils étaient remplacés par le voile de tristesse habituel quand il pensait à John le Rouge, quoi que cette fois-ci était un peu différente, il était venu lui en parler. Il était beaucoup plus docile et poli que d'habitude, ce devait être car c'était la toute première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

"Jane, oui bien sûr, entrez…" répondit-elle d'une voix inquiète et peu sûre d'elle.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Lisbon n'avait jamais vu son consultant dans cet état et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été comme ça une fois dans sa vie. Elle voulait tellement l'aidé, c'était ce qu'il lui demandait mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Cherchait-il de l'amitié auprès d'elle, ou... plus?

"Ne faites pas attention au bazar... dit-elle quand elle remarqua qu'il regardait la pièce inondé de diverses choses quand il enlevait sa veste et la posait sur le porte-manteau.

-Voyons Lisbon, je ne suis pas venu pour vous parler de votre bazar," répondit-il avec un essaie de sourire raté.

Lisbon grimaça, honteuse.

"Venez." annonça-t-elle en grimacant, honteuse et en les emmenant vers son canapé où ils s'assirent.

Jane était stresser ce qui perturbait Lisbon et qui perturbait l'atmosphère silencieux. Il se sentait torturé, c'était le cas, avec John Le Rouge, John Le Rouge le torturait lui et tout son entourage, Lisbon y compris.

"Jane, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? questionna Lisbon de plus en plus inquiète.

\- John Le Rouge me rend complètement fou, je n'ai plus la force de continuer mon combat contre lui… Puis je souffre tellement derrière mon faux visage, je n'en peut plus... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je n'en peux plus... Et puis je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter donc je fais n'importe quoi. Excusez-moi d'avance du terme, je fais chier tout mon entourage, je ne sers à rien, je n'arrive à rien, et personne ne m'aime… Et ma fille et ma femme, les seules qui m'aimaient, sont morte par ma faute… Je n'en peux plus d'y penser… Je n'ai plus la force de continuer mon combat contre John le Rouge… Je n'ai plus de but dans ma vie, tuer son ennemi n'est pas un but dans un vie. Ma vie n'est pas une vie, c'est un enfer. Vous même… vous même vous me trouvez que des défauts… Vous me détestez… Je n'aurais même pas du venir, je vous dérange encore et encore..." fit-il se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Lisbon comprit, il culpabilisait auprès d'elle. Il craquait, il explosait même. Elle essaya de le contredire mais il la coupa aussitôt.

"-Je…

-Laissez-moi terminer, l'interrompit Jane. Je m'en veux pour vous avoir impliqué dans l'enquête de John le Rouge. Je m'en veux beaucoup pour toute les chose que j'ai causé sur terre.

-Je ne vous déteste pas au contraire, je vous apprécie beaucoup comme vous êtes.

-Vous me dites souvent l'inverse."

Lisbon se sentit coupable, elle appréciait réellement Jane, mais il ne la croyait pas. Jane avait commencé à laisser de grandes larmes couler le long de ses joues dans le silence, sans que Lisbon ne le remarque. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa une main en haut de son dos et quand il tourna sa tête vers elle, la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur, son consultant pleurait, il ne pleurait jamais. Il ne laissait jamais ses sentiments se dévoiler. De son autre main, Lisbon lui prit les mains ce qui fit relever les yeux de Jane vers elle, rebaissés auparavant, il fut très surpris de ce geste. Et alors il comprit : elle l'appréciait autant qu'il l'appréciait. Jane resserra les mains de Lisbon pour la remercier de son soutien. Lisbon le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte auquel il répondit avec joie. Il continuait quand même de pleurer silencieusement dans le dos de la jeune femme, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Jane, pleurez pas… chuchota Lisbon tristement. Vous n'êtes pas un con, ou un imbécile sauf quand vous le voulez… sourit Lisbon. Mais dans le fond, je suis sûre que vous êtes un homme bon avec un grand cœur et j'apprécie beaucoup cet homme et au fond de vous, vous le saviez, car sinon vous ne seriez pas venu si vous pensiez que je ne vous appréciait pas, dit-elle très sincèrement. Et ne vous excusez pas de m'avoir impliqué dans votre enquête car moi je l'ai accepter et je suis à 100% avec vous et sur cette enquête. Votre but ce n'est pas tuer John le Rouge, mais d'avoir une vie meilleur, sans qu'on vienne vous la détruire."

Jane vit alors dans ses prunelles verte qu'elle ne disait que la vérité pur et sincère. Jane se détacha lentement contre son grès de Lisbon.

"Merci Lisbon, merci d'être présente pour moi surtout quand j'en ai besoin alors que je suis qu'un emmerdeur de première comme vous dites souvent.

-Oh Jane taisez-vous ! Sinon je vais finir par vous laisser dehors et il vous restera que le lapin de la voisine pour vous plaindre !" plaisanta Lisbon.

Jane eut un petit sourire un peu timide pendant que Lisbon souriait fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à faire sourire Jane, un bon début.

"Il doit être sympa…" répondit-il avec malice.

Un ange passa pendant que les deux se regardaient dans les yeux.

"Et je ne veux surtout pas vous perdre. Ne faites pas de bêtise Jane, reprit Lisbon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas prévu, et je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Je sais que vous me faites confiance maintenant… Et que… Vous tenez à moi…" murmura timidement Jane.

Il ne se doutait vraiment pas qu'elle tenait autant à lui, elle ne voulait surtout pas son malheur, donc il essayerait vraiment de ne rien faire de suicidaire. Il l'appréciait trop pour lui faire un quelconque mal physique ou mental. Il la reprit dans ses bras comme pour lui promettre qu'il ne ferait rien de dangereux et murmura encore un bref merci et resserra son emprise.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Quand les deux amis s'eurent calmés et bien remis de ce moment, Lisbon se leva et partit dans sa cuisine.

"Vous voulez du thé ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans sa cuisine à Jane.

\- Oui, s'il vous plait.

-Wouah, redites-le, c'est sûrement la première fois que vous me dites s'il vous plait!

-N'abusez pas Lisbon, ce n'est pas aussi rare… sourit-il. Je ne suis pas tellement mal poli.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée !" ironisa Lisbon dans un sourire.

Jane avait finalement réussi à se calmer grâce à Lisbon et il lui était infiniment reconnaissant.

Lisbon apporta le thé et un café pour elle et ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien environ 20 bonne minutes, bien installés dans le canapé jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentit. Lisbon s'y précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard avec une boite contenant une pizza en main.

"J'avais oublié, j'avais commandé une pizza, annonça Lisbon gênée et la tête un peu penchée. Vous en voulez une part?

-Je ne veux pas vous dérangez, mais…comme mon ventre cris famine, j'aimerais bien un bout, enfin un gros bout."

Puis il tendit les bras vers la boite en essayant d'attraper la boite mais Lisbon réagit rapidement en l'éloignant de Jane qui était pas loin.

"Jane !" cria-t-elle en l'éloignant et lui lançant son regard noir spécial Jane tout en rigolant, ce qui n'était pas crédible.

Elle rigolait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'énerver contre lui.

"Excusez-moi… Mais je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin…"

Et le ventre de Jane gargouilla et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois la pizza partagé et finit, Jane annonça qu'il partait car il trouvait qu'il l'avait déjà assez dérangé mais Lisbon lui attrapa légèrement le bras ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se retourner vers elle, qui était encore assise sur le canapé.

"Euh… Jane, vous pouvez restez un peu si vous le souhaitez, ça ne me dérange pas et puis je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller me coucher de toutes façons…"

Surpris par cette demande, Jane accepta tout de même comme si de rien n'était, avec toute la politesse qu'il fallait et il revint se placer sur le canapé près de Lisbon qui était confortablement assise.

* * *

 **Cette fic aura environ 15 chapitres, elle n'est pas fini loin de là, c'est un peu enfantin, j'espère que ça ne gène pas grand monde. Bah j'espère que ça vous aura plu, le prochain chapitre dans deux semaine environs car je pars en vacance. Bref, à la prochaine!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey, finalement j'ai voulu poster un chapitre plus tôt.**

 **Merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des avis! Et un gros merci à Hachiko-Tan qui a corrigé ce chapitre!**

 **Disclaimer : The Menthalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Lisbon avait allumé la télé et elle restait attentive au film qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sur une chaîne. Du moins, elle essayait car Jane fixait sans arrêt la magnifique jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle était magnifique. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction donc il détourna son regard vers la télévision. C'est Lisbon qui se surprit finalement à le fixer. Elle le trouvait très calme, très attentif, et beaucoup mois stressé que lorsqu'il est entré chez elle. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de lui qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle éteignit soudainement la télé et se tourna entièrement vers Jane, ses jambes ramenées sous elle.

"Pourquoi avez-vous éteint ? questionna Jane d'un air absent, en continuant de la fixer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur un film quand il y a une personne qui me dévore du regard, déclara-t-elle avec un ton accusateur alors que Jane se tendait. Et aussi parce que je préfère passer cette soirée à discuter que regarder un film gnangnan. rajouta-t-elle plus tranquillement.

\- Comme vous voulez.

-Vous voulez de la crème glacée ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Et à la vanille s'il vous plait, rajouta Jane quand Lisbon se leva.

-Ok, alors deux crèmes glacées à la vanille !" fit Lisbon comme pour une commande.

Jane et Lisbon passèrent l'heure à discuter de tout et de rien, et à se goinfrer de crèmes glacés. Puis Lisbon se leva puis elle alla pour la énième fois au réfrigérateur.

"Euh… Jane !

\- Quoi ?

-Y reste plus qu'une crème glacée !"

Jane courut rejoindre sa patronne et il regarda Lisbon quelques secondes et, tout en se fixant, ils tournèrent lentement le regard à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur. Effectivement, il restait bien un crème glacé à la framboise, tout au fond du réfrigérateur. Lisbon la choppa rapidement et s'éloigna le plus vite possible du consultant en ouvrant la glace.

"Non Lisbon ! Elle est pour moi !" cria-il en la pourchassant à travers la maison.

Ils firent cinq fois le tour du canapé puis Lisbon monta à l'étage, vu qu'elle était plus rapide car elle était habitué à courir après des voleurs, elle prit de la distance et se cacha dans une des pièces et commença à déguster la crème glacée. Quand Jane arriva en haut, il vu deux portes sur quatre fermées, il entra dans une des portes ouvertes car il avait deviné qu'elle était dans une des deux. En effet, il n'avait pas entendu de portes se fermer. Dès qu'il rentra la porte se referma sur lui et il entendit Lisbon rire, apparemment elle avait été dans la pièce à coté. Elle commença à redescendre les escaliers quand il ouvrit la porte.

Quand il arriva, il aperçut à peine la jeune femme rentrer dans la cuisine. Il la rejoignit et ils recommencèrent à tourner autour de la table, au centre de la pièce. Jane tenta une vieille diversion qui risquait bien de fonctionner avec Lisbon.

"Attention, une araignée !" fit-il en montrant du doigt l'armoire juste derrière Lisbon.

Lisbon prit peur en se décalant sur sa gauche et elle regarda tout de suite l'armoire. Jane eut le temps de la rejoindre et de l'encercler avec ses bras contre cette armoire. Il lui arracha directement la glace des mains. Elle ne riposta pas, ne réagit même pas quand il lui prit la glace. Il la regarda et la trouva toute rouge cramoisie. Il remarqua qu'il était très près du visage de Lisbon et que son corps était collé au sien. Il recula directement et s'excusa. Il voulut lui donner la crème glacée mais elle refusa donc il l'ouvrit et il repartit dans le salon pour lui laisser le temps d'immerger.

Quand elle retourna dans le salon, elle le trouva tranquillement assit sur le canapé.

"Euh, excusez-moi Lisbon... dit-il quand elle s'assit à son tour.

\- Ce n'est rien... répondit-elle avec un sourire bref.

\- Non, je n'aurais pas dû, je ne suis pas venu pour vous déranger ni vous embêter. Vraiment, pardon.

\- Ce n'est rien Jane...

\- D'accord..." soupira l'homme pas très convaincu qu'elle l'ait déjà oublié.

Il continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, mais la discussion avait perdu de sa bonne humeur et ils ne souriaient plus beaucoup.

"Lisbon je vais rentrer, annonça Jane en marchant jusqu'à la porte pendant qu'elle commençait à ranger le bazar qu'ils avaient mis.

-D'accord, laissez-la porte ouverte, je fermerai toute à l'heure. Bonne nuit Jane.

-Bonne nuit Lisbon et encore merci pour la soirée."

Et Jane partit jusqu'à sa voiture, garer devant sa maison. Il entra dans sa voiture et il démarra la voiture mais celle-ci refusa.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Jane se laissa retomber sur le siège de la voiture en soupirant. Il n'y croyait toujours pas, il avait passer la soirée en sa compagnie comme de bon vieux amis, il avait une véritable meilleure amie. Il ne pensait plus du tout à John Le Rouge maintenant, ce qui arrivait très rarement. Elle était rentrée dans son cerveau et elle y restait, elle et ses sourires éclatants... qui avaient disparu quelques minutes plus tôt à cause de lui.

Plusieurs instants de réflexion plus tard, Jane se décida enfin à retourner à la porte de sa patronne et il remarqua que celle-ci n'était toujours pas fermée, il rentra et entendit la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Elle faisait apparemment la vaisselle.

Il eut encore une idée habituellement farfelue, il n'y réfléchit même pas deux fois avant de l'exécuter. Il avança discrètement vers sa patronne penchée sur l'évier, il déposa un tout petit baiser mignon et timide dans le bas de son cou, elle se retourna vivement juste après, rouge comme une tomate.

"- Jane !" rouspéta-t-elle immédiatement.

Jane éclata de rire devant l'air mi-énervée mi-embarrassée de sa patronne.

"-Excusez-moi, mais ça vous apprendra qu'il ne faut pas laisser sa porte ouverte trop longtemps. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer pour vous faire un bisou dans le cou lorsque vous êtes de dos, comme moi.

\- Et puis qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous n'étiez pas parti ? Vous êtes si feignant ?

-Je ne suis pas feignant ! Ma voiture ne veux pas démarrer, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit Jane en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Ça je me le demande ! prétendit Lisbon.

-Vous me décevez… fit Jane, en boudant, faussement fâché.

-Je rigole Jane, je rigole… déclara-t-elle dans un sourire. Et votre voiture ne démarre plus ?

-Oui, malheureusement… J'appellerai un garagiste demain…Mais euh… Est-ce que vous pouvez me ramener ?

\- Oh non Jane, ne m'obligez pas à faire ça, il est déjà 22h30 ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant l'horloge de sa cuisine.

\- Bon bah… Chouette, je vais rester dormir chez vous, je serais bien protégé cette nuit !

-Super! ironisa Lisbonne.

-Oui ça doit être super d'avoir un ravissant et sexy consultant chez soi !" rajouta Jane.

Lisbon fit son regard noir en rougissant un peu tout de même. Enfin il n'avait tout de même pas tort, se dit Lisbon. Mais elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

"-Vous préférez le canapé ou…

-Ou avec vous?" la stoppa Jane, avec un sourire carnassier.

Lisbon rougit violemment en imaginant Jane dans son lit. Il arrivera toujours à me mettre dans tous mes états celui-là… pensa-t-elle.

"- Vous arrêterez un jour ?

\- C'est bon Lisbon je rigolais … Rougissez pas comme ça, je trouve ça trop mignon après…

-J'allait dire la chambre d'amis !" se reprit-elle enfin après son manque de tact suite à sa dernière phrase.

Il trouve ça mignon quand je rougis… Oh non, pourquoi il a dit ça je rougis encore plus maintenant… se plaignit Lisbon dans sa pensée.

"-Comme je sais que vous aimez bien les canapés je vous le demande.

-Et je vais prendre le canapé. Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé dehors.

\- Attention je peux toujours vous mettre dehors, vous dormirez en compagnie du lapin," rigola Lisbon.

Lisbon remarqua Jane sourire avant de s'éclipser sans un mot dans les escaliers les joues encore brûlantes. Après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre elle se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol.

En quelques minutes, Jane était redevenu le bon vieux Jane, taquin, embarrassant, mais sexy avec le sourire que Lisbon aimait. Elle se releva, enfila un vieux jogging et un débardeur pour pyjama et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Plusieurs secondes après, on toqua à la porte, et Lisbon autorisa l'accès.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Lisbon l'air maussade.

-Euh… Excusez-moi… répondit Jane en rougissant légèrement après quelques secondes de silence où il avait observé la jeune femme. Mais il fait froid et j'aimerais bien un couverture."

Lisbon ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Elle venait de voir Jane rougir. Ce n'était peut-être grand chose certes, mais elle était surprise. Elle mit quelques instants avant de réagir.

" Jane vous avez rougi! fit Lisbon avec un sourire de vainqueur.

\- N'importe quoi! s'exclama-t-il. Où est cette couverture?

-Je vais aller vous chercher ça. Retournez dans le salon."

Quand Lisbon passa à coté de lui pour aller chercher cette couverture, il la fixa toute entière dans son jogging et son débardeur moulant. Puis il retourna rapidement dans le salon.

Lisbon trouva une couverture pour Jane. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et ils s'endormirent immédiatement, épuisés de cette soirée.

* * *

 **J'espère ça vous à plu :) La suite... vers le 10, après mes vacances! Laissez une petite review et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir!  
** **A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir! Moi aussi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et que je suis contente que vous aimiez, et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite! Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Quelques heures plus tard…**

Jane fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un petit cri discret. Il entendu ensuite des sanglots léger, ne voulant pas se faire entendre sûrement.

Cela inquiéta Jane qui monta directement à l'étage puis il arriva devant la porte de sa patronne en quelques instants. Il hésita à entrer malgré les sanglots qui devenait de plus en plus déchirants pour son cœur.

Il entra finalement. Il vu Lisbon, assise contre la tête du lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, elle retourna la tête vers Jane quand elle s'aperçu qu'il était venu. Il soupira en voyant ses yeux embués, puis il s'assit au bord du lit et il resta silencieux en fixant, inquiet, Lisbon qui détournait le regard.

Elle essaya vite de se calmer, elle hoquetait sans arrêt. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses à Jane, surtout à lui.

"Vous avez fait un cauchemar ?" demanda Jane d'une voix la plus calme possible.

Jane connaissait particulièrement bien le résultat d'un mauvais rêve donc il était sûr que la réponse soit "oui".

"Oui, désolée de vous avoir réveillé, retournez dormir, répondit-elle après avoir essuyer les quelques larmes sur son visage.

-Vous êtes sûr que je peux y aller ?

\- Oui…" réussit-elle d'une voix persuasive.

Puis les larmes repartirent. Lisbon n'osait même plus bouger. Jane s'approcha d'elle. Elle rapprocha ses genoux vers elle pour se former une protection.

"Repartez sur le canapé ou vous dormirez le reste de la nuit dehors !" murmura-t-elle avec dédain pour le chasser de sa chambre.

Mais Jane ne put résister une seconde de plus, il entoura lentement son ventre de ses bras et il la releva en la rapprochant de lui aussi lentement que possible.

"Laissez-vous aller", souffla Jane car elle se débattait légèrement.

Il crut qu'elle allait encore protester qu'elle voulait définitivement pas montrer ses faiblesses, mais elle défit ses jambes et elle se retourna pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle éclata encore une fois en sanglot, les larmes commencèrent à couler par dizaines. Jane disait des mots rassurant et frottait constamment son dos de bas en haut pour la rassurer. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, à sa place.

Quelques instant plus tard, Lisbon s'endormit sur l'épaule gauche de Jane toujours dans ses bras. Jane l'installa doucement dans le lit et il sortit de la chambre pour retourner sur le canapé au plus grand regret de Lisbon.

 **Encore plus tard dans la nuit…**

Lisbon se réveilla aux environs de 4 heures du matin. Elle descendit silencieusement les escaliers ne voulant absolument pas réveiller son hôte, pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Elle le trouva tranquillement endormit sur son canapé avec sa belle frimousse d'ange avec ses cheveux lui retombant sur le visage. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine, elle but un verre puis elle retourna à l'escalier. Quand elle approcha de l'escalier, elle s'arrêta. Si elle remontait, elle n'allait pas se rendormir car elle penserait à la jolie frimousse d'ange de Jane, si elle s'occupait jusqu'au lendemain, elle réveillerait Jane et serait fatigué toute la journée. Elle décida tout de même à remonter dans sa chambre tant pis si elle ne se rendormait pas.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, une demie heure plus tard, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

En arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, elle commença à départager les choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'aider a s'endormir. Puis un petit soufflement la sortit de ses pensées, il venait de l'homme sur son canapé, il se mettait sur le dos. Lisbon se rapprocha prudemment du canapé. Il était si beau endormit, il avait l'air si serein. Après de longues minutes d'observation, prise d'une certaine folie, elle ne put s'empêcher de se glisser sous la couverture qu'elle lui avait donné, de se mettre contre Jane et de passer légèrement ses bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas le réveiller, elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer à l'instant pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle savait que cette question était inévitable mais elle voulait en profiter au minimum.

D'instinct Jane fit de même et un grand sourire heureux apparu sur son visage mais Lisbon ne put le remarquer car le sommeil l'avait déjà attrapé. Finalement, elle l'avait trouvé son moyen pour s'endormir!

 **Le matin…**

Jane se réveilla de bon matin, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la jeune femme presque allongée sur lui avec les bras qui lui entourait la taille, avec les siens qui faisaient de même.

Elle l'avait réveillé les deux fois où elle était descendit, mais il n'avait rien dit pour une quelquonque raison. Et il avait eu raison, elle n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Il se sentait heureux et surprit à la fois. Cela lui semblait étrange d'avoir dormi avec une femme, cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui avait pas été arriver. Il resserra la taille de Lisbon encore endormie sur lui et il plongea son nez dans sa chevelure ébène. Puis il se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla une seconde fois, l'horloge affichait neuf heures pile. Soudain la jeune femme encore sur lui se redressa en s'aidant de ses bras de chaque coté de la tête de Jane. Elle croisa son regard vide, comme perdu.

Puis elle rougit et glissa sur le coté du canapé pour se relever.

"Euh… Excusez-moi…" s'excusa Lisbon en se levant, très gênée.

Puis elle s'échappa dans la cuisine où elle craqua et étouffa un premier sanglot avec sa main. Elle avait honte. Très honte. Honte qu'elle ait cédé à la tentation. Elle n'avait pas voulut le mettre en colère, elle aurait dû y réfléchir deux fois avant de le faire.

Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard interrogateur quand il se lèvera et lui demandera ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait autant apprécié, elle avait passé l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie...

Jane, lui, pensait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser faire ça, car maintenant elle culpabilisait, elle croyait qu'il serait très surpris et énervé, et il ressentirait peut-être même... de la tristesse? Mais au contraire, il ne lui en voulait pas, il lui était même reconnaissant de lui apporter de la douceur dans sa vie, il avait passé la meilleure nuit depuis plusieurs années mais il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, il était perdu. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin car il entendu à nouveau les pleurs de la jeune femme.

"Lisbon ?"

Aucunes réponses et les pleurs s'estompèrent quelques peu.

Lisbon entendit Jane se lever du canapé. Comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à venir, elle se redressa difficilement contre l'armoire tout près d'elle. Quand il arriva à la porte de la cuisine, Lisbon se raidit, la tête base, remplit de larmes, Jane vint directement l'entourer de ses bras par derrière ce qui la fit sursauter, s'attendant tout sauf à ça. Cette douce étreinte rassura Lisbon qui se laissa aller contre Jane. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes puis Jane entraîna doucement Lisbon dans le salon, puis il l'installa confortablement devant la télévision puis il retourna dans la cuisine.

Lisbon était étonnée qu'il prenne aussi bien soin d'elle alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle prit la télécommande, puis en zappant les chaîne, elle s'étonna de trouver le dessin animé préférer de son enfance, elle hésita de peur que Jane la voit, mais finalement elle le laissa et regarda attentivement la télévision comme à l'époque où elle était gamine. Elle riait à toutes les blagues et elle se rappelait de ces dimanches matins avec ses frères où ils restaient toutes la matinée devant les dessins animés.

De son coté, Jane avait décider de préparer des pancakes, il savait que cela allait faire plaisir à la jeune femme car elle ne prenait jamais de petit déjeuner. Il entendit la jeune femme rire et il devina qu'elle regardait un dessin animé. En vrai, elle avait encore son esprit d'enfant tout comme lui, comme tout le monde, même si personne ne le montre. Cela fait souvent remonter des souvenirs d'enfant que l'on a oublié.

Elle entendit Jane préparer un petit déjeuner dans sa cuisine, comme si c'était la sienne. Quelques instants plus tard une douce odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnu arriva à ses narines.

"Des pancakes !" cria joyeusement la jeune femme.

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine en humant la délicieuse odeur qui en sortait. En déboulant dans la cuisine, elle aperçu Jane, une assiette à la main sur lequel était disposée quelques pancakes empilés. Lisbon ouvrit grand les yeux puis elle fonça jusqu'à Jane et essaya d'attraper l'assiette sauf qu'il la mit au dessus de sa tête, et comme il était plus grand qu'elle, elle commença à sauter tout en continuant d'agresser Jane pendant que ce dernier rigolait jusqu'à en mourir. « Apparemment, elle s'est bien remit de notre réveil tout en douceur », pensa Jane avec malice.

"Lisbon… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si affamée… réussit-il à articuler dans son fou rire.

-Donnez-moi ça ! Allez ! S'il vous plait ! J'adore les pancakes ! Allez, donnez ! Sinon vous allez le regrettez ! cria-t-elle en sautillant sur place comme une petite fille.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il avec humour

-Oui ! protesta-t-elle.

-Lisbon, reprit-il avec plus de sérieux, si je vous donne cette assiette, il ne va rien me…"

Lisbon glissa et cria quand elle tomba sur Jane qui tomba au sol sous son poids. Jane avait au moins réussit à sauver les pancakes de la chute et de Lisbon bien sûr.

"Excusez-moi ! s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement en se relevant juste assez pour ne pas être allongé sur Jane.

Lisbon essaya de se relever pendant que Jane releva en s'appuyant de ses mains dans son dos. En essayant de se relever, Lisbon essaya d'attraper discrètement l'assiette mais Jane le remarqua et l'évita encore un fois.

-Vous croyiez m'avoir ainsi ?" répliqua Jane, voyant clair dans son jeu.

Lisbon l'ignora et tenta plusieurs fois, que des échecs. Puis elle glissa lentement et Lisbon finit les fesses sur les cuisses de Jane mais ils n'y firent même pas attention et elle continua d'essayer d'attraper cette fichus assiette.

"Jane ! C'est pas du jeu ! Je meurt de faim moi !" se plaignit-elle en tentant toujours d'attraper l'assiette.

Après plusieurs minutes de chamaillerie avec son consultant, Lisbon se laissa retomber en avant sans avoir pensé qu'elle allait atterrir sur le torse musclé de son consultant.

"Pfiou… J'abandonne… annonça-t-elle en se laissant tomber.

-Euh… Lisbon ? Pouvez-vous vous levez ? C'est pas que ça me dérange spécialement que vous adorez être sur moi mais le sol n'est pas très agréable.

-Oh, oui, excusez-moi ", dit-elle en se rappelant de sa position en rougissant.

Elle se leva les joues rosies, ensuite elle aida Jane à se lever sans aucunes tentatives pour prendre les pancakes.

"Je ne savais pas que vous adoriez autant les pancakes, fit-il une fois levé, si j'aurais su, je n'en n'aurais pas fait comme ça j'aurais éviter de me faire agresser !" rigola Jane.

Lisbon fit une petite moue triste et elle répondit.

"Ma mère en préparait tout les week-end et je me battais avec mes frères pour en avoir le plus.

-Oh, je vois…

-Bon alors on les mange ces pancakes ?" demanda Lisbon après quelques secondes de silences gênantes.

Ils retournèrent sur le canapé puis Jane donna la moitié des pancakes à Lisbon puis ils dégustèrent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner devant la télé.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit donc il l'attente sera peut-être être un peu longue et je m'en excuse, je ne poste pas très régulièrement. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Si vous avez des conseils pareil hésitez pas!** **Bon** **à la prochaine tout le monde!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, de retour pour un petit chapitre 4. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les review! Ca me fait très plaisir! Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer: The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Lisbon commença à déguster les pancakes si vite alors que Jane prenait son temps.

" Mangez pas si vite, vous allez vous étouffer!

\- M'en fiche", marmonna-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Jane leva les yeux aux ciel avant de répliquer.

" Prenez votre temps! On en a du temps!

\- Ah parce que vous comptez rester toute la journée? demanda Lisbon, s'arrêtant de manger, amusée.

\- Eum... Il prit une bouchée avant de continuer. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

Lisbon sourit.

" Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez, proposa-t-elle plus sérieuse tout en continuant de manger.

-Je vous ai assez déranger comme ça...

\- Comme vous voulez... soupira-t-elle.

\- Vous, vous voulez que je reste?

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Je reste si vous voulez, annonça Jane très sérieux.

-Je ne vais quand même pas vous forcez à rester!

\- Donc vous voulez que je reste.

\- Non!

\- Vous n'aimez pas passer du temps avec moi? fit Jane faussement surpris.

\- Si! Enfin... pas spécialement..."

Lisbon rougit, et Jane sourit, victorieux.

"Arrêtez, vous me perturbez, je ne sais plus ce que je dis!

-Vous savez Lisbon, fit-il sérieusement, ce n'est rien si vous avez envie que je reste, car moi je veux bien rester..." annonça Jane d'une petite voix.

Lisbon, le regarda très surprise, puis répliqua.

" Jane vous devriez rentrer chez vous vous changez, et puis on ne peut pas passer la journée ensemble, ça serait trop...

\- Trop gênant?

\- Exactement!"

Rien ne fut prononcer avant que Lisbon finisse son dernier pancake en quelques bouchées.

" Je vais m'habiller, fit-elle en se levant. Vous appelez un garagiste pour votre voiture ?

\- Bien sûr."

Lisbon lui sourit rapidement avant de monter à l'étage tandis que Jane se revêtit de son gilet, enlevé quelques heures auparavant pour dormir. Puis il chercha son téléphone dans le bazar de l'autre soir. Il appela le numéro qu'il avait d'enregistrer comme son garagiste. Lisbon s'habilla rapidement, voulant secrètement profiter de la présence de Jane avant qu'il ne parte, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache même si lui lui avait dit vouloir passer plus de temps avec elle. Contrairement à lui, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer une journée avec lui, déjà une soirée... Elle redescendit les escaliers au moment où Jane raccrochait au téléphone, il lui annonça que le garagiste était en route puis ils allèrent l'attendre tranquillement sur le canapé.

"Merci pour la soirée, j'en avais vraiment besoin, fit Jane après s'être assit.

-J'en avais autant besoin que vous, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je vous remercie aussi de pouvoir pleurer sur votre épaule.

\- Venez quand vous voulez et surtout quand vous avez besoin de parler.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas."

Elle lui sourit et on toqua à la porte. Lisbon alla ouvrir suivit de près par Jane. Un homme plutôt âgés attendait devant la porte.

"Bonjour ! salua-t-il quand elle ouvrit la porte. C'est bien vous qui m'avez appelé pour une voiture en panne ? Et vous m'avez l'air d'être un joli couple !" complimenta l'homme.

C'est vrai qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à un petit couple, Jane tout près derrière Lisbon, la tenant presque la taille, et tout les deux souriant. Leur sourire se changèrent vite en grimace, Lisbon rougit comme une tomate et Jane sembla gêner pour une fois.

"Eum… Nous ne sommes pas un couple… annonça Jane quand il croisa le regard perdu de l'homme.

-Oups, excusez-moi… fit-il honteux. Où se trouve donc la voiture ?"

Jane emmena le garagiste à la voiture garée devant la bâtisse tandis que Lisbon les observa quelques secondes, puis rentra dans son salon pour ranger.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, annonça-t-il en ouvrant le capot, je vous ai vraiment cru pour un couple et puis ce n'était pas faux ce que j'ai dis… Vous feriez un magnifique couple…"

Jane sourit, toujours aussi gêner avant de lui répondre. « Finalement, ce n'est peut être pas faux… » pensa-t-il.

"Tout le monde aurait pu faire confusion.

-Passons", dit-il en se redressant pour aller chercher ses équipements dans sa voiture.

Pendant cette réparation, Jane fut à peine attentif à ce que lui expliquait le garagiste, il se repassait sans cesse le réveil de ce matin, la honte qu'il avait trouver dans ses yeux mêlé au bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti... Plus tard, quand le garagiste était occupé avec le capot, il le questionna, le sortant de ses rêveries.

"Alors, cette belle brune vous fait craquer ?

-Qui ? Lisbon ? Ah non… Répondit Jane faussement perdu.

-Rooh, ne le niez pas, vous n'arrêtez pas de penser à elle, ça se voit sur votre visage ! Avouez-le ! Allez ! Elle ne le saura pas ! Insista l'homme, énervant quelque peu Jane.

-Il n'y a rien! C'est ma patronne… soupira-t-il en baissant la tête. Et puis je suis occupé par autre chose. Je ne cherche pas de compagne.

-Hé bien, vous manquez peut-être quelque chose tout les deux… soupira l'homme. Vous devriez quand même tentez votre chance ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on pourrait voir une telle affinité entre un homme et une femme !"

Jane ne répondit rien, mais il y réfléchit, peut-être bien qu'il avait sa chance, les évènement de ce matin le prouvait, il n'en savait trop rien.

"Bon, arrêtez de rêver et venez-là que je vous ré explique le problème…" Soupira l'homme après plusieurs secondes de silence.

* * *

Tout en lavant la vaisselle, Lisbon put enfin réfléchir aux derniers événements qui s'étaient passés. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit dans les bras de Jane et avait adoré. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit. Elle se rappelait de la douceur de ses bras et le plaisir de sentir ses muscles sous sa peau...

La porte claqua et c'est ce qui la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Elle sortit de la cuisine, un sourire scotché aux lèvres, et tomba nez à nez avec Jane. Lisbon recula, instaurant une distance de sécurité rapidement.

"Euh.. Ma voiture est réparé, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi", annonça Jane comme si rien ne s'était passer.

Elle retrouva son sourire disparut quelques secondes plus tôt avant de déclarer :

"Avant, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous."

Elle se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur alors que Jane cherchait ce que ça pouvait être. Elle sortit mystérieusement une crème glacée du réfrigérateur.

"Tenez, fit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant, un souvenir de la soirée. Elle s'était cachée au fond spécialement pour que je la trouve ce matin et vous la offre."

Jane lui rendit son sourire.

"Je ne risque pas de l'oublier cette soirée.

\- Oh oui !"

Lisbon s'approcha de lui, et glissa à son oreille :

"Et si vous avez besoin de moi, mon canapé est assez grand pour 2," annonça Lisbon avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Jane se sentit rougir comme une tomate tant bien pour le bisou que pour la déclaration. Lisbon fut fière de son petit effet. Jane s'attarda un peu dans la maison avant de partir rejoindre sa voiture. Lisbon mit elle aussi du temps à retrouver ses esprits, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire ça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Puis elle se promit qu'elle essaierait d'inviter le plus souvent son beau blond pour des soirées aussi magnifique que celle-ci.

Car après tout, il y a peut-être une fille bien plus douce et attentionnée que la policière autoritaire et travailleuse en elle.

Finalement, cette nuit avait été pleine de surprise !

* * *

 **Le chapitre arrivera dans environs deux semaine, ou début septembre, car,** **il va y avoir un saut de trois mois dans l'histoire, car au début, (quand j'ai commencer cette fic il y a longtemps) j'avais pas prévu de continuer cette fic, et finalement, j'ai eu plusieurs idées... Ce qui a allonger ma fic, bref, voilà pour les explications un peu chiante. Donc j'aimerai prendre un peu d'avance! Bref, j'espère beaucoup comme toujours que ce chapitres vous a plu! Je sais que cette fic n'est pas parfaite. N'oublie pas à laisser une review! Même un tout petit mot me fait plaisir! Bisous les gens!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey! Gros désolée pour le retard, la rentrée a été un peu dur, je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture!**

 **D** **isclaimer: The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Jane et Lisbon était plus proche que jamais depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble 2 mois plutôt. Lisbon l'invitait souvent à dormir chez elle. Ils appréciaient beaucoup ces moments, surtout chaque nuit quand Lisbon venait se blottir contre Jane. Jane restait toujours le même, avec ses bêtises et ses taquineries. Mais ce matin, quand Jane était arrivé au CBI, il avait vu sur les visages de ses collègues que quelque chose n'allait pas, puis Van Pelt lui avait dit que Lisbon avait prit un congé pour la semaine, et ne leur avait pas expliquer pourquoi. Van Pelt avait été étonné que Jane ne le sache pas car Lisbon lui disait toujours quand elle s'absentait. Jane s'était inquiété pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, car elle ne lui avait rien dit, cela ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il était son confident comme elle était sa confidente, mais cette fois-ci elle ne lui avait rien dit. Donc Jane se rendit chez elle, espérant qu'elle accepterai de lui parler. Il toqua à sa porte. Rien.

"Lisbon, vous êtes là ? Venez m'ouvrir... Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas..."

Jane attendit quelques minutes, puis, patient, il continua.

"S'il vous plait venez m'ouvrir… Laissez-moi vous aidez… Je suis sur que vous avez un problème de grosse taille… De toute façon, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne vous aurez pas aidez… Allez ouvrez-moi ! Ne faites pas votre tête de mule et venez m'ouvrir ! Sinon vous ne me reverrez plus jamais ! S'il vous plait..."

Il toqua et attendu quelques minutes. Nada. Donc il toqua sans s'arrêter tout en continuant de l'appeler, de lui parler désespérément… Sans abandonner, il ne pouvait vraiment pas abandonner car il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, elle avait besoin de lui.

De longues minutes passèrent, et Jane ne s'arrêtait toujours pas de la supplier pour pouvoir rentrer. Puis au bout de très longues minutes, il entendit des pas approchés, elle essayait apparemment d'être silencieuse, sûrement, mais il l'avait entendu.

"Jane ! Arrêtez ! Que faites vous ici ? Partez ! S'il vous plait…" supplia la petite voix que Jane adorait tant entendre mais cette fois elle était particulière, elle était emplit de tristesse, ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Mais surtout, Jane avait sentit dans sa voix qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne devait pas avoir dormie de la nuit. Donc ce jour là, Jane fut déterminé à l'aider quoi qu'il l'en coûte. C'était sa meilleure amie. Il devait lui venir en aide.

"Je passe vous rendre visite et j'essaye de savoir qu'est ce qui vous rends triste. Vous ne prenez jamais de congé sauf en cas d'extrême. Je voulais juste vous aidez," répondit-il.

Elle resta interdite. Mais derrière la porte, Lisbon ressentit une grande affection, pour le seul homme qui s'inquiétait au point de venir la voir quand il ne la voyait plus, au point d'insister. Mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas le voir donc elle se referma sur elle-même.

"Vous pouvez m'ouvrir s'il vous plait, parce qu'à vrai dire, je n'aime pas parler à travers une porte.

-Allez-vous s'en ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! protesta-elle en s'éloignant de la porte.

\- Lisbon… Laissez-moi entrez… s'il vous plaît, " la suppliait-il de plus en plus convaincante.

Lisbon céda après quelques supplications désespérés de Jane. La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant place à une Lisbon les larmes perlant sur ses joues, les yeux rouges bien gonflés montrant qu'elle avait pleurer toute la journée d'hier et sûrement la nuit, depuis qu'elle était rentré du CBI ce qui confirma à quoi il pensait. Elle le fixait d'un regard tueur qu'il ne put se réjouir qu'elle lui ai ouvert. Elle avait aussi les cheveux en bataille et était seulement vêtue d'un pyjama spécial Lisbon.

"Lisbon ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée ?" s'exclama Jane, ne la reconnaissant presque plus.

En la voyant ainsi, il voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle repartit aussitôt rejoindre son canapé pour s'asseoir, avec les genoux ramené contre elle et ses bras les entouraient. Elle semblait être une petite fille qu'il fallait consoler à ce moment là, ce qui lui donna encore plus l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Jane commença à s'approcher d'elle en sorte de se mettre en face d'elle et il se perdit dans ses deux émeraude qu'elle venait de tourner vers semblait inquiet, Lisbon en fut honteuse, elle rebaissa la tête. En effet, Jane était très inquiet. Cela lui déchirait le cœur de la voir pleurer ainsi, laissant toutes les larmes de son corps s'échapper.

"Lisbon séchez-moi ces larmes, venez on va prendre l'air…"

Jane essaya de la faire se lever en lui tirant le bras mais elle résista.

"Lisbon ? Venez… S'il vous plaît… insista-t-il.

-Jane… Non… ronchonna-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas vous laissez, je dois vous aidez, vous rendre la pareil. Vous m'avez beaucoup aider, c'est à moi de vous aidez maintenant.

-Vous ne savez même pas c'est quoi le problème…" soupira Teresa.

Elle lui répondait d'une voix faible, épuisé, il lui devait de l'aidé, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état là. Jane la prit par la hanche rapidement pour qu'elle n'ai pas le temps de réagir, et il la tira vers lui. Surprise, Teresa poussa un petit cri aiguë, et elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Quel bonheur d'être dans les bras de son consultant adoré après avoir passé la nuit à pleurer ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui aurait fait autant de bien! Elle soupira et nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou.

Jane souleva Lisbon, la prit confortablement dans ses bras, puis il rouvrit la porte de la maison puis il descendit les petites marches en portant Lisbon. En arrivant à coté d'un petit banc blanc, près de la maison, il essaya de lâcher Lisbon à terre pour la faire s'asseoir mais elle resta accrocher à lui.

"Lisbon ?

-Hmmm ?

\- Je sais que vous adoriez être dans les bras d'un beau gosse aux yeux bleu et avec une chevelure d'ange, qui est principalement votre consultant adoré, mais il ne faudrait pas que vous vous endormiez, n'est-ce pas ? Que diront les gens qui passerons par ici et qu'il vous verront ainsi, que penserons-t-ils de la policière sans faiblesse et insurmontable ?" taquina t-il.

Lisbon se leva et s'échappa de son emprise d'un bond.

"Je ne m'endormais pas ! se défendit-elle.

\- Oh, voyons Lisbon, vous osez me mentir ? fit Jane semblant d'être offensé toujours du même ton. A moi, vous savez très bien que je sais quand vous me mentez .

-Je ne mens pas ! mentit Lisbon comme une enfant niant la vérité mais avec plus de conviction qu'avant.

\- Mais bien sur !" ironisa-t-il.

Ils passèrent environs une demie-heure dehors à discuter de tout et de rien.

"Ca vous dis d'aller en ville, j'ai repérer un petit salon de thé sympa, j'aimerai bien gouter leurs thés... proposa l'expert en thé tranquillement.

\- Que répondre! Dans tout les cas vous aurez ce que vous voulez!

\- N'abusez pas Lisbon, sourit Jane.

\- C'est vrai! Quoique vous fassiez vous avez ce que vous demandez!

\- Sérieusement, ça vous ferait plaisir? demanda-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui," répondit-elle d'une petit voix.

Jane lui sourit puis Lisbon partit se préparer.

* * *

Jane conduit tout le long avec sa voiture en essayant de distraire Lisbon pour ne pas qu'elle pense à ce qui la contrariait. Effectivement, ils avaient pris sa voiture, et étrangement, elle n'avait pas ronchonner. Elle semblait autre part, dans un autre monde depuis leur départ, la tête contre la vitre, elle ne semblait pas trop l'écouter mais lui répondait de temps en temps, elle ne faisait même pas attention à se qu'il dépasse pas les limitation de vitesse. Jane jetait des coups d'œil dans sa direction de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se redevienne triste.

Arrivés au salon de thé, ils s'assirent à une table, l'un en face de l'autre, et ils prirent un thé chacun, pour une fois Lisbon accepta d'en prendre sans discuter. Il lui arrivait bien qu'elle en prenne rarement.

"Alors Lisbon, expliquez-moi ce qui vous arrive…

\- C'est compliquer… fit Lisbon gênée.

\- J'ai tout mon temps ! répondit Jane en s'appuyant contre le dossier.

\- On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? sachant que si elle changeait de sujet discrètement, il reviendrait obligatoirement dessus.

\- Lisbon… S'il vous plait… Je veux juste vous aidez… tenta gentiment Jane.

-N'insistez pas ! Ca ne vous regarde pas !

\- Bien sur que si ça me concerne ! Quand ça vous touche ça me touche aussi ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

-Vous me saoulez Jane, allez voir ailleurs ! Vous prétendez vouloir m'aidez, pourquoi vous ne le faites pas quand je vous le demande ! Vous me pourrissez la vie! cria-t-elle faisant retourner quelques personnes présente dans le salon thé. Vous êtes égoïste, prétentieux, débile, mais surtout immature! Parfois j'ai envie que…que… Vous disparaissiez de ma vie !" cracha-t-elle.

Lisbon prit son sac en fixant durement Jane qui n'avait pas osé bouger ni dire un mot après sa déclaration puis elle prit directement la sortie. En partant, les larmes commencèrent à revenir au galop donc elle baissa la tête pour qu'on en s'en aperçoivent pas. Elle bouscula un homme à l'entrée qui n'y fit même pas attention.

"Excusez-moi…" Dit quand même Lisbon mais l'homme ne sembla pas l'entendre.

Lisbon continua son chemin la tête toujours aussi basse. Elle était tout de même toujours très énervée contre Jane, il fait toujours ce qu'il voulait quand il veut. Il vient la déranger quand elle ne veut pas, et n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de rester seul, ce qui explique les deux semaine de congé qu'elle avait prit.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit qui ne lui était pas inconnu retentit dans la rue marchande. Une bombe ! devina Lisbon. Elle se retourna en priant une fraction de seconde que cela ne venait pas du salon de thé, quand elle vu les vitres cassées du salon de thé, et de la fumée sortir de ce bâtiment, la peur remplaça toute la colère qu'elle avait contre Jane, cette peur la tétanisa toute entière. Les larmes arrivèrent au grand galop. Puis elle vu un homme avec un sac à la main, près du salon de thé courir vers une petite ruelle. Elle coursa à son tour. Elle le rattrapa quelques rues plus loin et le plaqua au sol, prit ses menottes de secours dans son sac, le menotta et le ramena au salon de thé. L'homme ne disait pas un mot, c'était un homme dans la trentaine, surement indou, taille moyens, le regard dur.

Lorsque Lisbon, marchait, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Jane, était-il encore vivant ? Si il ne l'était pas, elle frapperait bien l'homme à mort. Lisbon l'attacha à des barreaux avec violence, et c'est à ce moment là que des ambulances et polices arrivèrent.

* * *

 **N'oublie pas la petite (ou grosse) review ou un PM si tu veux!**

 **Et j'espère que cette suite t'as plu!**

 **Gros bisous tout le monde!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut! Désolé comme toujours pour l'attente... J'ai toujours quelques problèmes en ce moment. Et puis il y quelques semaines je me suis lancé dans une nouvelle série... Et puis je prépare un Os.**

 **Un grand MERCI pour les reviews! Je suis contente de voir que cet suite a plu! Surtout, continuez tous les reviews! Vous êtes tous top!**

 **Disclaimer: The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Encore MERCI!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Lisbon laissa un policier emmener le criminel, puis elle partit désespérément chercher Jane dans les blessés à terre qui se faisaient examiner par les secouristes. Elle l'aperçu enfin inerte et inconscient dans un petit coin du salon de thé en ruine. Elle courut vers lui et appela de l'aide quand elle approcha.

"Jane ! Jane… Jane…" répétait-elle en courant vers lui et en baissant le ton en approchant de plus en plus de lui.

Un secouriste arriva jusqu'à lui au même moment.

Jane était évanoui. A première vue, il n'avait qu'une barre en métal enfoncé dans l'épaule gauche. Et à la jambe, horrifiée, Lisbon constata qu'il avait une sorte de boite en métal qu'il lui écrasait la jambe. Lisbon commença à pleurer puis elle pris son visage évanoui entre ses mains. Elle se demanda si il s'en sortirait, elle priait pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Le secouriste retira le bout de métal en sang ce qui fit crier Jane. Le secouriste demanda ensuite à Lisbon d'appuyer sur la plaie et il enleva la boite. Il appela un collègue, qui accourue jusqu'à eux pour porter Jane jusqu'au brancard qu'il avait amené.

"Vous connaissez cette personne ? questionna-t-il précipitamment à Lisbon qui pleurait de grandes larmes quand les secouristes portaient Jane jusqu'au brancard.

-Oui, je suis sa patronne, co… comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle très inquiète avec le visage empli de chagrin.

-Nous ne savons pas encore, il a apparemment quelque chose à la jambe… Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Patrick Jane, consultant au CBI.

\- Merci. Vous montez ? demanda l'homme lorsqu'il sauta dans l'ambulance en portant ensuite le brancard.

-Heu… hésita Lisbon. Oui," répondit-elle avant de monter aux cotés de Jane dans l'ambulance.

Ils refermèrent les portes et l'ambulance démarra rapidement mettait un masque sur le visage de Jane. L'homme et le secouriste s'apprêtait à regarder attentivement la jambe de Jane quand il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, le regard vague.

"Jane! Jane!" cria Lisbon en se levant quand il ouvrit les yeux en plaçant ses mains sur les côtés de son visage et le caressant doucement.

Il grimaça quand il sentit des mains se poser sur sa cheville meurtrie. Puis il referma les yeux aussitôt. Lisbon se rassit sous les ordres du médecin, impatiente, elle lui prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Puis soudainement, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle vit Jane ouvrir encore lentement et difficilement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit était Lisbon qui le fixait.

" Jane!" cria-t-elle une seconde fois, en serrant beaucoup plus sa main et en ne quittant pas son regard même si cette fois elle ne s'était pas levée.

Puis il referma les yeux impuissant sous la douleur. Le médecin regardait attentivement sa jambe gauche.

" C'est une fracture de la cheville," déclara-t-il après quelques minutes d'observation.

Lisbon soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait rien de très grave...

Il arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Ils emmenèrent Jane d'en observation, pour lui donner tour les soins qu'il avait besoin pendant que Lisbon attendait dans la salle d'attente. Une attente interminable pour la jeune femme qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Est ce que Jane allait bien? Avait-il qu'une entorse? Est-ce qu'elle va bientôt pouvoir lui parler?

Heureusement qu'on vint enfin lui annoncer qu'ils avaient installé Jane dans une chambre. L'infirmière l'amena directement a la chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte pour lui annoncer:

" Il a eu beaucoup de chance, il n'était pas proche de la source de la bombe, il a juste été projeté. Il s'en sort avec beaucoup d'égratignures sur le corps, une fracture à la jambe gauche et une entaille au bras droit.

-Merci, merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui," répondit Lisbon émue.

En arrivant elle s'assit sur un siège tout près de Jane. Ce dernier était plâtré et endormit depuis qu'il avait fini ses examens. Lisbon ne le quitta pas une seconde. Elle gardait même sa main dans la sienne depuis qu'elle était rentrer dans la chambre.

" Hey..." dit calmement Lisbon avec un sourire rassuré lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin après deux longues heures de sommeil, sans lui lâcher la main. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

"Hey..." répondit Jane en chuchotant, encore mal réveillé en la regardant attentivement et en serrant sa main pour la rassurer.

" Vous allez bien?

-Oui, à part une horrible migraine, répondit Jane dans les vapes en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Vous êtes restez? Vous n'êtes pas partit? questionna-t-il après l'avoir fixé longuement.

\- Bien sur que non, imbécile, le taquina Lisbon avec un grand sourire. J'ai eu très peur pour vous. Je préfère rester prendre soin de vous au lieu de partir chez moi m'inquiéter de plus en plus.

-Merci," remercia Jane d'une voix douce suivit d'un sourire.

Cela le touchait qu'elle soit rester pour lui alors qu'il l'avait énervé avant qu'elle parte. Comme réponse Lisbon lui sourit tendrement, heureuse qu'il ne soit pas dans une situation critique. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporter. Avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser la joue. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à s'observer attentivement, heureux que l'autres soit là.

" Qu'a dit le médecin? demanda Jane toujours en fixant Lisbon et en interrompant le silence qui devenait reposant.

-Vous avez une fracture de la cheville... Et on vous a plâtré.

-Ça j'avais remarquer! sourit Jane. Ca a été douloureux...

Lisbon sourit elle aussi puis elle continua.

"Le médecin a dit que vous pourrez sortir après demain si tout va bien.

\- Quelle chance!"

Ils furent interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement et Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho entrèrent.

" Bonjour patron, salut Jane." salua Van Pelt.

Les autres firent de même et firent semblant de ne pas remarquée que Lisbon venait de lâcher la main de Jane. Van pelt s'approcha de Jane.

" Alors comment vas-tu? demanda Rigsby.

-Ça va. Juste fatigué mais en principal ça va.

\- Content que t'aille bien, fit Cho. Patron, vous rentrez avec nous, on doit y aller?"

Lisbon regarda Jane et elle lut dans son regard qu'il avait envie qu'elle reste.

" Euh, je vais rester un peu, le temps que Jane... Que je sois sur que Jane aille bien. Je vous rejoindrai vers 14h pour remplir les papiers.

\- D'accord, à toute à l'heure."

Puis elle s'éloigna vers les garçons resté devant la porte et ils sortirent ensemble.

" 14h? Elle rigole la patronne, elle veut juste rester avec son Jane," chuchota Van pelt aux garçons en montant dans l'ascenseur. Elle était sûrement la seule à avoir vu qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché du jour au lendemain et elle soupçonnait une certaine liaison...

Après qu'ils soient parties, Lisbon se retourna lentement vers Jane avec une petite moue.

"Je savais que vous ne savez pas mentir mais pas à ce point! " rigola Jane.

Lisbon ne se défendit pas, de peur qu'il cerne la vérité. Puis le silence plana sur la pièce, chacun dans ses pensées." Les collègues vont croire qu'on sort ensemble!" Pensa Lisbon. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne avec ses joues légèrement rosies." Pensa l'autre.

" Et vous, ça va? demanda Jane sortant de ses pensée.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui est dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Je voulais dire moralement, car quand vous êtes partie, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Il y a toujours cette chose que vous ne voulez pas dire qui vous dérange.

-Je vous dis que ça va! mentit-elle.

\- Lisbon, ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi..." sourit-il.

Lisbon baissa la tête et se cacha derrière ses cheveux. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Jane ne reprennent la parole.

" Allez! Lisbon, s'il vous plait! supplia Jane.

-Ne cherchez pas à savoir, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous alors que vous êtes à l'hôpital... chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors dites-moi ce que s'est ! insista-t-il sans méchancetés et sans vraiment remarquer qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Jane... Non... S'il vous plait... chuchota-t-elle en sentant qu'elle allait vraiment pleurer.

\- Lisbon... souffla Jane en tendant la main gauche jusqu'à elle et lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre ce qui lui fit relever la tête vers lui.

\- Excusez-moi..." dit-il alors.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit encore et un médecin entra. Lisbon eut juste le temps d'essuyer les quelques larmes et que Jane lâche son bras.

" Mr Jane? Mlle Lisbon va devoir partir, Mr Jane a besoin de repos.

-Au revoir Jane," dit-elle en se levant la voix sans émaution qui sentait les larmes.

Puis elle sortit de la salle aussitôt.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? demanda le médecin qui fut étonné à Jane. Il y a quelques minutes elle était encore très inquiète pour vous.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit Jane perdu... Mais je crois qu'elle a besoin d'aide..."

Lisbon rentra chez elle en trombe avant d'aller au CBI pour régler quelques papiers de l'arrestation. Épuisée, elle s'effondra sur son canapé avant de se relever se faire un café qu'elle but rapidement et elle partit au CBI.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hey, VRAIMENT désolée pour la longue attente de presque quatre mois... fin 2016 a été une période difficile tout comme 2017 commence, et en passant... Bonne année ! ( beaucoup en retard, vous m'excuserez)**

 **J'espère que pour vous tout va bien, enfin bref... Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre, il est même déjà commencé! 'o'**

 **Désolé ce chapitre n'est pas parfait je ne me suis pas beaucoup relue...**

 **Merci pour les reviews!**

 _ **J : J'avoue que j'hésite un peu encore sur ce qu'a Lisbon... Merci pour ton commentaire!**_

 _ **loutch : Le voici! :D**_

 _ **Guest567 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Ça m'a touché!**_

 _ **bulle de bo (Si tu lis encore ma fic ou que tu es encore présente) : C'est vrai, la suite est différente du début, il colle plus avec la série! :) Je pense que tu vas aimer cette fin... x)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Van Pelt passait dans le bureau de sa patronne pour déposer des dossiers concernant l'affaire de l'explosion lorsque le téléphone du bureau se mit à sonner. Elle s'empressa de répondre, ignorant le fait qu'elle était dans le bureau de Lisbon et qu'elle ne la laisserai pas répondre en son absence.

 **« Oui, allô?**

 **\- Van Pelt? C'est Jane.**

 **\- Jane? Il y a un problème?** s'inquiéta immédiatement Van Pelt.

 **\- Lisbon n'est pas là?** questionna-t-il visiblement inquiet.

 **\- Non. Personne ne l'a vu depuis que nous sommes partis de l'hôpital.**

 **\- Si tu la vois, appelles-moi s'il te plait. Merci »** , fini Jane d'une voix qui trahissait son anxiété.

Jane allait raccrocher lorsque Van Pelt parla.

 **« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

 **-On s'est en quelque sorte disputés... Et j'aimerais me faire pardonner...** avoua Jane gêné.

 **\- Bravo Jane. Le moment où tu as le plus besoin d'elle. »** accentua-t-elle.

Jane rougit légèrement. Il était vrai qu'il avait besoin d'elle. D'un soutien. Il avait presque constamment besoin d'elle pour ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse et la vengeance depuis quelques temps.

 **« Tu as essayer chez elle et son portable ?**

 **\- Bien sur. Aucune réponse. A chaque fois ça sonne dans le vide.**

 **\- Je lui dirais que tu as appelé et que tu souhaites lui parler.**

 **\- Merci. »**

Ils raccrochèrent et Van Pelt rejoignit tranquillement son bureau pour continuer ses recherches.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Lisbon fit son apparition dans les bureaux du CBI avec un habituel bonjour. Elle semblait encore plus morne et fatiguée que d'habitude.

 **« Lisbon, Jane a appelé toute à l'heure** , annonça-t-elle après lui avoir renvoyer sa salutation. **Il voulait vous parler.**

 **-Euh...** »

C'était bien une des rares fois où elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à un collègue.

 **« Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés, il a ajouté qu'il aimerait se faire pardonner. »**

Lisbon grimaça et hocha la tête en répondant:

 **« Je vais voir ça... Merci. »**

Lisbon reprit d'un pas hâtif son chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle rapidement pour être tranquille pour décompresser quelques heures à sa façon...

Du côté de l'open-space, Van Pelt s'était remise à travailler distraitement. Rigsby lui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux, en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Au bout d'un bon moment, il se leva se plaça près de la rousse, et débuta :

 **« Dis Van Pelt euh…** **Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le patron ?**

 **\- C'est ce que je cherche à savoir, enfin je sais juste qu'elle et Jane se sont disputé mais rien de plus. »**

Assit à son bureau, Cho écoutait discrètement la discussion tout en faisant son travail.

 **« Lisbon ne veut rien dire ? »**

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de rajouter :

 **« Tout comme Jane.**

 **\- Ils devraient mieux nous dire ce qu'il se trame entre-eux, ils vont atténuer l'ambiance du groupe et ce sera ingérable et invivable,** intervint Cho, toujours stoïque.

 **\- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas,** lui répondit Van Pelt. **Laissons-leur régler leur problème tout seuls. Ils sont adulte et responsable,** affirma-t-elle. **Enfin, pour Jane j'en doute…** murmura-t-elle.

La discussion se termina ainsi, chacun se remit à son travail l'esprit occupé.

Lisbon expédia son rapport en un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle ressortit discrètement de son bureau pour ne pas se faire interpeller jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Van Pelt l'aperçu tout de même et l'arrêta une seconde fois, ce qui fit soupirer la chef de groupe.

 **« Excusez-moi de encore vous dérangez, mais… J'aimerais bien savoir la raison de votre congé ? Tout… tout va bien? C'est en rapport avec votre dispute avec Jane ?** hésita la jeune rousse.

 **\- Tout va parfaitement bien,** nia-t-elle alors. **Et ce n'est pas en rapport avec** _ **Jane**_ **. J'ai juste besoin de vacances.**

 **\- Pourquoi ces congés sont si soudain alors ?**

 **\- Cela ne vous regarde pas Van Pelt.**

 **\- Permettez-moi d'en douter. Cette dispute pourrait parasiter notre travail en groupe. »**

Un duel de regards débuta. Van Pelt ne se laissait pas abattre, peu habitué à cette situation.

Van Pelt savait que Lisbon cachait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Une seule personne d'assez culotté aurait pu savoir ce qu'il se passe. Malheureusement, cette personne était impliquer dans l'histoire et ne sera donc d'aucune aide… Mais quand il s'agissait de l'équipe, elle savait se battre pour ne pas qu'elle perde de sa famille. Donc elle ferrait son possible pour revoir la complicité du consultant et de sa patronne.

Lisbon se retourna, voyant que le combat visuel ne menait à rien, et fit mine de s'en aller mais encore une fois, Van Pelt l'arrêta. Elle se retourna lentement, commençant à être énervé.

 **« Patron, une dernière chose, vous avez appelez Jane? »**

Lisbon grimaça à l'entente du nom de son horripilant consultant. Grace l'agaçait à parler sans cesse de Jane…. Jane par-ci… Jane par là… Il n'était pas le centre de sa vie non plus !

 **« Pas encore, je le ferais quand je serai rentré »** , répondit-elle assez sèchement, essayant de cacher sa colère. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à Jane, elle voulait juste rentrer se reposer.

Lisbon recommença à marcher, hâtivement cette fois jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Van Pelt se leva rapidement et la rattrapa en quelques pas. N'étant même pas de nature curieuse ou indiscrète, Van Pelt prit fermement le bras de sa patronne et l'emmena dans un endroit aux abris des oreilles.

Lisbon fut assez surprise par ce geste, elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour affaire à Grace Van Pelt, mais se laissa tout de même emmener. Bien qu'elle soit son amie, elle ne se laissa tout de même pas traîner, elle ne pouvait pas montrer un signe de soumission.

 **« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Jane?** fit-elle après avoir refermer la porte d'une petite salle vide.

 **\- Il ne se passe rien,** répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

 **\- Vraiment? C'est étrange, Jane a dit l'inverse,** fit-elle d'un ton léger.

 **\- Ça ne vous concerne pas.**

 **\- Si cela nuit l'ambiance de travail, cela me regarde. »**

Teresa soupira. Elle n'avait pas tort, même si cela ne regardait qu'elle et Jane. Van Pelt pouvait être acariâtre et entêté quand elle le souhaitait.

 **« Alors?** s'impatienta-t-elle d'un ton étonnement stricte.

 **\- On s'est disputés et il m'a énervé.**

 **\- Ca ne m'avance pas plus. Quel était le sujet de cette dispute ?**

 **\- Il m'a posé des questions sur des sujets personnels et sensibles! Alors oui, je ne veux pas lui parler, si c'est ce que vous attendiez,** balança Lisbon d'un coup sans réfléchir. **Maintenant fichez-moi la paix et passez un bon après-midi »** , lui souhaita-t-elle sèchement.

Elle la contourna pour sortir de la pièce qui se trouvait être une salle d'interrogatoire.

 _« Salle d'interrogatoire oui... Ça porte bien son nom... »_ cracha-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle sortit rapidement du CBI, se faisant la plus invisible possible, ne voulant pas se faire interrompre par qui que ce soit d'autre. Et arriva précipitamment chez elle.

Lisbon passa sa soirée sur son canapé, un verre de scotch à la main, alternant entre pleures et verres alcools qui la consolait.

Jane avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de lire son livre dans l'après-midi, mais ses pensées étaient désespérément tournées vers sa patronne. Bien sur qu'il avait été con, bien sur qu'il n'aimait la voir triste.

À 19h, chez Lisbon, le téléphone sonna peut-être pour la dixième fois cette soirée. Elle regarda le nom, et ne s'étonna pas de voir que c'était Jane. Elle ne répondit pas, encore une fois, toujours trop énervé contre lui, elle posa téléphone le plus loin d'elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'elle ai sorti une énième bouteille d'alcool, elle reprit son téléphone dans le but de vérifier si elle n'avait pas eu un appel urgent (ce n'est pas très sécurisé de ne pas avoir son téléphone sur soi lorsque l'on est agent de police…). Son téléphone affichait 5 appels manqués et un message de boite vocal. Le dernier datait de 30 minutes. Elle soupira puis s'empressa d'effacer le message de sa boite vocale sans l'avoir entendu. Énervée elle posa son téléphone loin d'elle et monta à l'étage rejoindre sa chambre pour aller se coucher.

La temps passait lentement. Teresa ne réussissait pas à s'endormir malgré sa fatigue qui l'empêchait de garder les yeux ouverts. Ses pensées étaient bien trop en effervescence pour s'endormir. Elle pensait à l'annonce faite très tôt matin. Cette même annonce qui lui avait massacré sa journée et son moral en même temps.

Jane ne dormait pas lui non plus, trop obnubilé par la vision de la jeune femme sortant de la chambre qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il s'en voulait terriblement, il voulait pouvoir la rejoindre chez elle, l'aider, la rassurer, prendre soin d'elle comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. Qu'elle lui confesse son souci. Pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Puis tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

En pleine nuit, il décida de lui envoyer un message le maximum sincère et affectueux avant d'essayer vainement de s'endormir.

 _« J'espère m'être excusé. Vous devriez venir mercredi à ma sortie si vous ne voulez pas me revoir dans un lit d'hôpital. Ils ne peuvent pas me garder à l'hôpital, il ont apparemment trop malades. Les médecins disent que je ne pourrais pas vivre seul un moment. J'ai pensé à vous. Est-ce un mauvais choix? J'espère que non. S'il vous plait. Répondez. Je suis désolé. »_

Lisbon vu le message un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était descendu se faire un chocolat chaud pour aider à dormir. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de répondre, malgré la sincérité du message qu'elle y décelait.

Envisageait-elle de vivre avec lui un moment pour l'aider à se remettre? Peut-être.

Elle pouvait aussi le laisser se plaindre aux collègues car Lisbon n'avait pas accepté de le « garder » : elle en était certaine, il se plaindrait toute une journée car « sa » Lisbon n'avait pas voulu « s'occuper » de lui.

Lisbon se fit distraitement son chocolat chaud, puis elle le but tranquillement, profitant du froid et calme de la nuit pour se détendre.

Puis elle remonta plus serine pour retenter désespérément d'enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée...

Alors que Lisbon dormait enfin l'esprit plus apaisé, le son du verre tombant au sol arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et la réveilla dans un petit sursaut. Elle regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle, effarée, avant de se détendre légèrement. Il n'y avait rien. Mais elle n'avait pas rêver, elle avait bien entendu un éclatement au rez-de-chaussée.

Lisbon ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir une arme à feu. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se couvrir et descendit immédiatement au rez-de-chaussée. Discrètement, Lisbon descendait les escaliers dans la pénombre, son arme pointé devant elle, à l'affût d'un moindre son. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Dans la lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre, elle ne voyait personne. Lisbon s'avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de la cusine.

Lorsque Lisbon entra, elle fut immédiatement renversé en avant par derrière. Elle avait malheureusement lâché son arme par étourderie. L'agresseur se pencha sur elle apparemment en colère, attrapa sa nuque et serra fort.

A première vu, son agresseur semblait être un homme, il était vêtu d'une cagoule noir et un ensemble noir, parfaitement méconnaissable.

Teresa se reprit et donna avec force un coup de pied à ses parties intimes. Pensant que l'homme mettrait plus de temps à s'en remettre, Lisbon se releva pour aller chercher son arme qui avait glissé un peu plus loin, mais elle se sentit rattrapé violemment par son t-shirt. Elle tomba au sol et l'agresseur la glissa pour la ramener jusqu'à elle. Lisbon se débattait de toute ses forces, elle gesticulait, mais impossible de se défaire de son étreinte.

L'homme semblait enragé. Il semblait se défouler sur la brune, il la tappait sans aucun arrêt, il la tabassait de ses poings sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. La brune sentait sa force partir petit à petit. Tout semblait perdu pour la jeune femme. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

En cet instant de torture, Lisbon ferma les yeux et eut une pensée pour Jane.

 _Jane… Mon Cher Jane… Que dira-t-il quand il me verra morte ? Je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Je ne veux pas qu'il me perde. Je ne veux pas le perdre…_

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, et elle se débattit d'une force nouvelle et beaucoup plus puissante. Elle lança un coup de poing dans le visage de l'homme, retapa grâce à ses jambes à ses parties intimes. Elle se défendait vainement contre les coups.

L'homme avait déjà diminué le rythme de ses coups. Lisbon ne s'épuisait pas malgré le désavantage de force. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au alentour pour essayer d'apercevoir une arme. Elle en aperçut une à sa gauche. Lisbon fit rouler elle et son agresseur, sans trop qu'il ne s'en rende compte parce qu'il la tambourinait de coup de pieds et de poings.

 _Pile ce qu'il me fallait._

Lisbon venait de rouler jusqu'à son arme. L'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer qu'elle tenait son pistolet dans son dos. Lisbon le sortit de sa cachette et le pointa vers lui.

 **« Plus un geste ! Relevez-vous. »**

L'homme obtempéra sans contre-attaquer, enfin en apparence, car il sortit discrètement un poignard de sa poche. L'agresseur trancha le côté du ventre de Lisbon et il s'enfuit par la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré.

Lisbon se tordit de douleur et ne put pas reprendre son arme pour tirer après son agresseur.

Le sang coulait, la vision de la brune devenait flou et la douleur était lancinante. Elle était en sueur et épuisé physiquement et moralement. La brune s'évanouit presque instantanément.


End file.
